For many decades, oil has been the main feed stock for the production of hydrocarbons. Recently, however, concerns over increases in costs of fossil fuels and the effect of global warming have prompted the exploration of alternative more renewable feed stocks.
Carbon dioxide has received much attention as an alternative feed stock for the production of methane, because there is a drive to reduce carbon dioxide emissions to help slow global warming, and because it is cheap and readily available. Carbon dioxide can be converted into hydrocarbons such as methane by reacting it with hydrogen, for example via the Sabatier reaction. The hydrocarbons produced can then be converted into other forms such as methanol.
While the process of converting carbon dioxide into hydrocarbons is relatively well understood, it has been an energy intensive process. For example, the hydrogen used for carbon dioxide conversion is usually produced from fossil fuels by steam reforming, and conversion of carbon dioxide to hydrocarbons typically requires relatively high temperatures. Catalysts are often employed to increase efficiencies, but they can add significant costs to the process. Using fossil fuels to produce hydrogen, which is then converted back into hydrocarbons, is known to be a relatively inefficient process. Alternative hydrogen feed stocks, such as water, can be used, but their use is a relatively energy intensive process.
Accordingly, there is a need to find a more sustainable way of producing hydrocarbons using more efficient and environmentally friendly methods.